


The body.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Attack, Au!angel niall, Au!demon zayn, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, au!comma harry, larry - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a boy, who finds help on an odd case from an odd source. Will have some smut and violence, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. epilogue, the start.

Louis was 18 when he first had to grow up. He had found a boy lying on the path. The boy had soft brown curls that rolled over his cheeks covering his face; he went over to ask if he was ok when he noticed the red.

The soft crimson liquid lay on the ground like a lake͵ the blood had flowed down the boys head to puddle on the path. With shaking hands he dialed 999, he said his location and info starring at the half died boy in-front of him. He noticed the way the boys curls where matted with blood, his face in a frown pulling on his pin lips, his eyes weakly open and filled with tears. No one would have found him up that side path if Louis hadn't been late, that audition and his broken alarm clock saved that boys life. That was the day Louis grew up. The day Louis knew, he was grown up.

2 months later.

Louis had gotten calmer since the accident͵ the boy who had had the accident was now in a comma. Harry Styles had been his name͵ Louis visited every week and now though of the boy as a friend. He would sit and talk to him on his coma͵ he discus' what Harry was like before the accident with Harry's mother. His mother loved Louis for 'saving' her little boy͵ Louis said he had saved him until he woke up. Louis was going to be there for harry when he wakes up͵ he was.

 

No matter how long.


	2. The first touch.

Louis had left the hospital for the first time in months, he had set it with a nurse to text him if harry has even a tiny change in state. he had got into every ones hearts, but not as much as harry had found his way into Louis heart though. Louis often though what it would be like to meet the curly haired boy, he imagined a soft smile on those devilishly pink lips.

that's when he receives a text, he looks at his phone noting it was from the nurse. he opened it and read it, within seconds he was rushing to his car. he had to reach harry.

he ran through he hospital to find Harry's room, he rushed to hug Harry's crying mother. Harry had started to respond but was still in the coma, there was a chance. 

Louis smiled down at where Harry was lying on the bed, peaceful. Harry's mother left to go get them both drinks, leaving Louis with Harry. Louis runs his fingers over Harry's open palm, feeling his warmth. Something about this boy pulls you in.

Just as Louis whispers out a "i'll always be here." he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns thinking it will be Harry's mother. He was wrong, so wrong. Behind him stood something so shocking, it wrenched his stomach into his throat.

Behind him stood, Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Sorry about the wait and mistakes, I wrote this on my phone. 
> 
> Comment, Vote, Share, Marry, Snog or Avoid.... I'm insane. Enjoy!


End file.
